Lives Collide
by meanD
Summary: [Victorious, SDRR & Eye Candy]: Life always has its ups and downs and everything that you once knew can disappear in an instant and you have to start again.. But what would happen when two lives cross paths again? Could they find some solace between them?


**Lives** **Collide**

 **Introduction Chapter**

It was a Saturday's night where she found herself in a rock gig and the blasting music was so loud that it was blocking her ears from anything else, but she didn't care about that. She was lost in the whiskey glass that she had in her right hand, the strong smell of Jack Daniels coming from her glass was already numbing her senses and putting her in a trance, just like what she needed at the moment. In one long sip she had emptied what she had left of her drink, after that with the fingers of her left hand caressed the border of her glass in a slow motion in form of a circle and looked up to the stage of the venue which was quite far from where she was.

She was at the background of the venue, a few meters ahead of the bar of the place, standing by a pillar and leaning on it, it seemed like she was enjoying her drink and the music to anyone but she wasn't paying attention to anything, she was lost in her head, in the events of the last couple of months, better said in what had happened in this year, how her life had turned so upside down, more than it already was before. She felt so alone, broken and tired… She was in a state of melancholy and the alcohol wasn't helping.

She wondered why she had come back to New York City, although she didn't had much of a choice; when she had picked up that bus to take her back to Utica, things went downhill right away. She tried to find any clue that could led her to her sister, her biological sister but she soon found herself being in front of a big brick wall, stuck searching in circles with no lead to continue, only painful memories and that was something that she couldn't stand and now here she was, once again in New York City, hiding in a rock gig because she didn't want to return to her "old life" which she had left behind because it got so screw up… It seemed like anywhere that she goes, she makes it a mess.

She cursed her hacking abilities, they didn't help her to get to her sister, she cursed the flirtual killer and when she remembers that she had been dating him sends shivers down to her spine and she cursed everything that had happened since she had used that mobile app.  
She was drowning in a vicious cycle of misery and painful memories of everything that had happened to her. She just couldn't help remember everything; it was just too much for her to keep holding inside.

She came out of her trance state and looked at the stage by a brief seconds and what her eyes had caught left her speechless The singer of the band had captivated her, that pale teenager wearing a black sparkly dress, which was pretty revealing. It had caught the brunette's attention as the girl was the only young person in the band as the others musicians that were accompanying her, were older.  
When the song started, something inside the brunette snapped. The way that she sang and how she moves around seductively on the stage made _Lindy_ remember of _someone_ who she had completely forgotten about... That force, that voice was just like _her._ She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl, _Lindy_ took notice of every single detail that she could see, like how while the gorgeous pale girl sang the song she constantly looked at her guitar player and her backup singer who was also playing an instrument, something like a tambourine she guessed, being that she couldn't tell exactly what it was, from where she was.

When _Gigi_ took one last look at Ava and turned around to Flash's side and started screaming ' _I'm already in love'_ on his face, literally, that triggered a memory of _Lindy_ from the deeper parts of her mind to resurge, a memory from her high-school days.

The memory from that time where _she_ had sang the song dedicated to her boyfriend in the showcase of the school, just like now, the tanned girl had felt mesmerized by her attitude, by how passionate she was, how when she had to sing or act she always got so involved in it, how she showed it was so natural for her, a true talent that always had mesmerized the brunette.  
That same sensation of mesmerism that always brought that memory was the same sensation that she was having now, seeing the young adult on the stage, killing it.

Without her consent, another memory resurged and everything went downhill, not matter what she does, even the smaller thing that makes her remember that time of her life, it always brings back the bitterness and painful memories of how her life was thrown away and it was shattered in a million tiny pieces and left her broken and confused. She just couldn't bury those times, they always come back and haunt her mind like an old ghost that would never leave her. Her mood of melancholy and misery just got worse as she remembered how her life just got shattered and changed her, that care-free young teenager of high school that had such dreams as becoming a singer, just being happy had to disappear in such a harsh way. How life in reality could destroy you, how it could shatter everything that you believe that is real in million pieces and left you confused, with so many doubts and scarred and you just can't trust anyone anymore...

As well as her mind was wandering on the bitter and dark times of her life, the rock band which had her captivated moments before, were having a fight between them on the stage, while _Gigi_ tried her best to diminish the tension and make the crowd laugh.

When _Lindy_ managed to disperse her mind from her trance, the fight was cut short by the singer, who counted and started vocalizing the next song. The brunette enjoyed it for a few moments till a couple of adults passed by next to her, the woman seemed to be in her late 40s and the man was in his 50s, with that strange way to dress and with a mullet haircut like the one that David Bowie had, she supposed that the guy was a Bowie fan, but he looked ridiculous. She couldn't help but look at the path that the couple went till they got lost from her sight, walking through the crowd and suddenly her gaze hardened and it was like a hateful gaze, her memories playing with her mind…

Feeling annoyed and disgusted, _Lindy_ left the venue, feeling sick of that place, leaving the empty whiskey glass on the bar and went out.

* * *

Inside of the apartment where the Rock family lives, the youngest member was the only one at home, locked in her room. Cat and Johnny were out to some bar and probably were drowning themselves in alcohol and fucking each other for all that mattered to their daughter, she didn't give a damn about them at the moment but she felt relieved that she got the house for herself that night because that was just what she needed. The young pale girl was in her room, on her white queen sized bed, still dressed up with the clothes of the day, hugging her knees and her head resting on her arms, looking down and sobbing.

She felt sick and tired of this situation: how toxic the band was becoming, it was just like The Heathens as her ' _mother_ ' had told her, it was just bad blood everywhere and she was sick of this. They just couldn't leave all the bad history behind them and start anew... She was starting to regret her decision, she was feeling like this was a mistake, that she should not have searched for her ' _father_ ' and start a band with the others. Since Ava, the woman that she saw as a _surrogate mother,_ started her solo project as Ava X, things went downhill and to think that she had encouraged her to do it and enjoy what she wanted the most, just to get stabbed on the back as the blonde woman had stolen her boyfriend and just destroyed everything in the process.

Then there was Flash, her boyfriend or better said _ex-boyfriend,_ that womanizer and his dick which he couldn't keep it in his pants got the best of him, as it was shown in that recording of the couple in that gig, they always had a thing going on or better said a fling and now it has blown up in the face of her father and hers and it hurt like a bitch, she felt betrayed. She knew that her father was hurting, it was a low blow to him, karma hitting him right on his face but he put up a facade, handling the matter in a mature and wise way, while in the other hand, she had let the anger take control of her and she destroyed everything in the locked room where the music equipment of Flash was being keeping safe so Johnny wouldn't smash one of his guitars on his face... She really enjoyed destroying Flash's axes with the chainsaw although she would have preferred to use her scissors. It was like as the roles were swapped and she had transformed into Johnny Rock.

 _Gigi_ slowly incorporated herself and slowly she shifted her legs to the left, so she ended sitting on the left side of her bed, next to her bedside table and she moved her left arm towards the drawer's knob and she pushed her arm back opening the drawer. There wasn't many things stored but they were personal to her and at the moment, the raven-haired girl was focused in only one thing from her drawer, being careful she took in her hand a _photo_.

She contemplated the photo, feeling her eyes cloudy by the tears that were gathering and it was making her vision blurred. She tried her best not to cry, it was enough, she couldn't crumble now, there wasn't a turning back. When the first tear fell on the photo, a sob rocks her body and that was when she completely broke down.

That photo was a remainder of why she had decided to throw herself into making this living and in the lowest moments it would gave her a purpose and she hoped that it would give her a little bit of comfort but right now, it only make her heart to hurt even more. She wondered how was and if all of this would be worth it.

Tomorrow would be a long day, being in that studio of her _mother_ 's 'friend' Phil with the band. She only hoped for it to not end in a massacre.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Here is a new story. Nothing much to say, just an idea of mine that I wanted to share. Nothing much to say about the first chapter, just gives an inside of where this takes place.. I hope that you had enjoyed it. What are you thoughts of the first chapter? Leave me a review so I know if this is worth of another chapter.  
**

 **I have another chapter on the works already for this, but I wanted to ask if someone could be a beta reader for this. Anyone interested send me a PM. Thanks.**

 **See ya later guys.**


End file.
